Forever
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Hyoga e Irina se van a casar pero el corazon de Hyoga le pertenece a otra persona **Aparicion estelar mia xDD es broma**


_He huido... voluntaria e involuntariamente... muchas veces creí que había sentido realmente la herida que causan los trozos cortantes de un arco iris tras una explosión. Ahora lo he sentido y ya no me regocijo de ello. Ya no me enorgullezco de la poesía romántica que esas heridas causan, ni con el transcurrir del tiempo me he tranquilizado de nuevo, al intuir que ya no es el fin. Oscuridad... soledad, tristeza oculta.Te amo? no lo se, pero se que mi alma si quedó realmente herida, porque no ha cesado de sangrar por medio de mi llanto interminable. Huí;si, huí forzadamente a buscar uno o dos días de silencio bajo pretexto de venir a controlar la situación con el cerebro y no con el corazón. He mentido... he mentido porque no logré apartar la opinión de esta sucia masa de sangre, venas y carne que me obliga a sentir y a tener esperanzas de una nueva oportunidad. Es irónico, lección de la vida cínica, sarcástica, enamorarse del amor es un suicidio filosófico, tarde o temprano el mismo amor se convierte en nuestra fría y lúgubre tumba.El amor es un arma peligrosa, una rosa roja... se esconde como la mayor de las bellezas para atraernos y obligarnos a tocarla... y una vez que logra su objetivo inserta en nuestra piel filosas espinas que no se detienen hasta desgarrar y sacar la última gota de sangre de nuestro cuerpo. Agonizo tras este absurdo y siniestro ataque? quizás... quizás esta vez reemplazó mi sangre por veneno, un veneno que ha causado la locura en mi cerebro, tanto, que me hace creer que podré poner mis dedos sobre los aterciopelados pétalos de mi rosa...y poseerla en mis manos sin martirio para siempre. Jamás aceptaré como realidad la muerte como recompensa de la paciencia al esperar que el reloj de arena del viejo tiempo termine de verterla para sentenciarme un agridulce destino. _

Necesito, si te vas de mi lado, despedirme de ti; ver por ultima vez tus ojos; déjale un último deseo a un pobre vagabundo porque eso es lo que soy sin ti, un vagabundo buscando la felicidad, esa felicidad que de nuevo se escapa de entre mis dedos... mis dedos que ansiaban acariciar mi rosa...

-Estas ahí ototo? 

-Si oniichan, aquí estoy –me levanté para mirar fijamente a Ikki que recién había llegado a mi cuarto- para que me necesitas? –dije con una de mis siempre tranquilas sonrisas. 

-Saori dice que debes bajar, según parece tenemos visita.... 

-Vaya visita.... ok oniichan, dile a Saori que bajo ahora mismo 

Cuando escucho que cierra la puerta,termino de escribir mi carta de despedida.. 

Ya se que no vendrás ni siquiera a decirme adiós, como tu siempre me decías Do Cvidanja usabi-chan.. ahora te lo digo yo.Do Cvidanja Hyoga,que seas feliz junto a Irina.

_ Shun _

Tomo el trozo de papel y lo leo de nuevo y de nuevo un par de lágrimas corren por mi cara.Alcanzo a coger un sobre de color azul de mi escritorio, aquellos sobres azules que para mi compraste con tanto cariño, lo recuerdas Hyoga? Que ironía, mandarte una carta de despedida hecha con regalos tuyos... Cierro el sobre y guardo la carta bajo mi almohada; luego de la boda de Hyoga con Irina se la daré....

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión y escucho las platicas de Saori con Seiya y los demás pero escucho otras voces que si me son conocidas..

-Perdón..

-Shun!! Ven aquí –me dice Saori señalándome su lado derecho. Ella lo sabe todo, y es mi único consuelo... de igual manera yo soy consuelo para ella puesto que es incapaz de decirle a Seiya cuanto lo ama.

Me siento al lado de mi princesa y miró a mis compañeros, Shiryu como siempre tan serio pero me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, Seiya juega con uno de los cordones que cuelgan de las cortinas de la mansión mientras Tatsumi intenta que el más pequeño de mis hermanos no haga ninguna "travesura" más. Ikki solo lo contempla, escondiendo esa pequeña sonrisa que solo yo veo entre sus labios.

-Hola caballero de Andrómeda

-Oh perdón señor Solo... no sabía que se encontraba usted aquí

-Hyoga me invitó a su boda, pero por favor no me llames señor Solo, dime Julián.. –me dice con una sonrisa, gracias a todos los dioses los días en los que nos peleábamos contra Poseidón o contra Hylda se acabaron....

-Hola Andrómeda –voltee la vista a un lado encontrándome los enigmáticos ojos de Sorrento...

-Sorrento bienvenido-le dije con la mayor de mis sonrisas tendiéndole mi mano que tomo saludándome.

Me senté al lado de Saori quien conversaba animadamente con Julián, es increíble luego de todo lo que pasamos que la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea y el del dios Poseidón puedan conversar tan tranquilos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al rato de estar allí cada cual se levanto y tomo direcciones a distintos lugares de la mansión, yo decidí ir a respirar aire fresco,necesitaba quitarle de mi mente, necesitaba no volver a emborrachar mis sueños con sus ojos azules...

Caminé por el jardín de la mansión y recordé aquel lugar cerca del pequeño lago donde Ikki y yo ibamos muchas veces a dormir, cuando recordábamos a mama... cuando Tatsumi le pegaba a Ikki y yo iba a buscarle alli la mañana siguiente. Ojala todo volviese a ser cuando eramos pequeños.. o tal vez no, miré el horizonte; que era mejor, ver como se llevan a tu hermano lejos de ti o ver como se llevan a tu razon de vivir lejos de ti...

-Shun!! –me volví hacia la cabaña y alli estaba él, sus enormes ojos azules me miraban sonrientes.... pero no podía, no podía verle.. no ahora.. no jamas.. nunca jamas; comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, lejos muy lejos donde Hyoga no me mirase con sus zafiros donde ya no me hagan mas daño esos ojos azules... lejos muy lejos...Me volví,corri con todas mis fuerzas,necesitaba alejarme....lejos muy lejos.... pero sus brazos me pararon.Ambos rodamos por la hierba y quedó encima mía, mirándome muy fijamente, taladrándome el alma con sus ojos, con el cielo.... el cielo en su mirada. 

-Suéltame Hyoga!! 

-Tenemos que hablar 

-Hablaremos cuando te bajes de encima mia 

-Pero no eches a correr.. 

-No puedo, no quiero verte... no quiero jamas volver a... – mi llanto, mis comentarios... mi vida quedo parada en ese beso, en sus labios.... en la dulzura de su boca.En sus besos, en como sus labios arrancaban de los mios mis suspiros... 

-Callate Shun.. 

-Hyo...Hyoga.... 

Hyoga se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente... con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, yo no podia mirarlo.... e Irina?? Ella no se merece esto,yo sabía que podía vivir luego de ese primer y ultimo beso pero ella no se merecia eso.Me levante de su lado y le miré : 

-No Hyoga – mi tristeza me hacia parecer serio- Tu vida está ligada a Irina, yo a .... –Dios mio dame algún nombre algo.... 

-A mi –dice alguien abrazandome por mi espalda- la vida de Shun esta ligada a la mía... 

Hyoga se levanta y me mira,fijamente taladrándome con su mirada... 

-Al final lo que Irina me dijo era verdad.. maldita sea. 

Cuando pude volverme vi unos ojos..... 

-Sorrento!! Porqué tu?? 

-No me des las gracias Andrómeda- dijo la marina 

-Yo.. siento que ahira crean que tu eres... 

-Lo que soy –dijo Siren- Y no me mires así Shun, si vine fue porque sabía que con la boda de Hyoga tu eras quien peor lo iba a pasar, yo queria decirte.. que yo... 

-Que tu....????? 

-Que no debí besarte.. 

-Gracias Siren... 

La mañana amaneció calurosa en Japón, el jardín de la mansión Kido estaba lleno de caballeros y niños del orfanato en espera de la boda entre el cisne e Irina.... todos esperaban eso menos,Shun quien se mantenía en un segundo plano... 

-Oniisaaaaan!!! –una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se abrazaba al cuello de Shun 

-Aleisha, que haces tu acá?? Deberias de estar en Asgard... 

-Ya se ya se... lo mismo me dijo Ikki oniisan, pero es que ya me cansé de las vacaciones y como Hylda se enteró quiso venir y me vine... Shun.. que te ocurre? –dijo la nerviosa joven mirando a Shun a los ojos 

-Nada tranquila- dijo intentando sonreir... pero una lágrima no cumplió su objetivo 

Aleisha tomó a Shun del brazo y se lo llevo fuera del bullicio de la boda, se sentaron en uno de los sitios más despejados del jardín: 

-Recuerdas nuestra niñez aquí oniisan?? 

-Claro que si... 

-También recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? 

-Promesa.....- Shun miraba a su imoto fijamente 

-Siempre seguiríamos nuestro corazón, también me hiciste prometerlo en el Santuario cuando supiste lo de Camus.. y ahora tu no lo vas a hacer?? 

-Pero Irina.... 

-Deja de pensar Shun –la voz de Aleisha era muy seria-y actua-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla 

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la boda, encontraron a Ikki en el camino y Aleisha se aferro del brazo de sus dos hermanos,uno a un lado y otro del otro...Y la marcha nupcial se dejó escuchar por todo el jardín;Hyoga a un costado de la madrina,Miho, esperaba a la novia pacientemente pero.. 

-Imotou- Ikki le dio un codazo a su hermana 

-Mmm que pasa oniisan??-la joven miró a su hermano mayor 

-Mira los ojos del pato, no es ese azul que tiene... 

Aleisha miró los ojos de Hyoga, si era ese color del cielo tan precioso pero.. ese brillo triste.. 

La boda siguió adelante... Aleisha quería que de una vez Shun interrumpiera esa boda, no podía dejar a su cisne así no... hasta que el cura hizo la pregunta que cambiaría todo; 

-Si hay alguien que este en desacuerdo con esta boda, que hable ahora o calle... 

-Yo!! 

Todo volvieron a mirar a..... 

-Ikki!! –Saori no podía creerlo.... 

-Oniisan!!! –Aleisha sonrió, al final Ikki.... 

-Ese pato tonto no puede casarse sin estar enamorado... 

-Qué?? –Irina se volvió a Hyoga- No estas enamorado Hyoga?? 

-Si está enamorado –dijo la hermana de Ikki- pero no de ti 

-..... –Hyoga sólo miraba a Shun el cual intentaba a duras penas callar a sus hermanos 

-Hyoga si está enamorado de mi!!! Verdad Hyoga?? 

Hyoga no podía despegarse de los ojos de Shun, Aleisha miró a Ikki y sonrió; ambos caminaron hacia el altar.Aleisha tomó a Hyoga de un brazo; 

-Ve hacia tu felicidad, cuñadito –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla 

Hyoga la miró y miró a Ikki, quien asintió; 

-Lo siento Irina, ellos dicen la verdad –le dio un beso en la mejilla- debes encontrar un amor verdadero 

Caminó hasta Shun y lo tomó de la mano marchandose ante el berrinche de Irina y parte de los invitados... 

_En alguna parte de la isla de Andrómeda, varios días después _

-Si?? 

-Así es, parece que Jabu se va a casar con Irina, así que podéis estar ambos tranquilos –Hyoga abrazó más fuerte a Shun- y yo me marcho. Camus me espera- Aleisha salió corriendo hacia la playa 

-Sino llega a ser por mis hermanos.... 

-Debemos seguir nuestro corazón verdad mi amor?? 

-Claro.... pero que te dice el ahora?? 

-Me dice que desea un beso de tus labios 

-Deseo concedido 

Luego Shun le besó dulcemente..... 


End file.
